of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ushio Tenma
Ushio Tenma is a character exclusive to the non-canon Book III prototype The Vanishing. A former agent of the Sanctioned, after the collapse of the Order she was left with no memories of her life before her abduction by the Order, and is currently on a quest to find out who she is and if she has a family to go back to. Physical Appearance She seems quite frail, although she won't deny that she's stronger than she looks, and considering she was a former agent of the Sanctioned she shouldn't be underestimated. She also retains a rather pale complexion, having been a former sufferer of anemia. She also wears a white patch over her right eye. Background Not much is known about Ushio prior to her life before joining the Sanctioned. What is known that sometime in 2006-2007, the father of Hisako Iwasawa who at the time was a high ranking officer of the Order, found out about Ushio's status as a abhuman. Instead of reporting her to the Order, he arranged for her to be abducted and forced to work for the Sanctioned, a sub-division of the Order, composed of brainwashed Supers utilized by the Order to hunt down non-sanctified abhumans. Upon Ushio's abduction, her memories were erased as part of her 'rebirth', making her have little or no recollection of her life prior to joining the Order. She was designated 'Number 9' or simply 'Nine' during her years as an agent for the Sanctioned. Relationships Hisako Iwasawa: There were plans for a confrontation between the two when she finally locates the man who abducted her into the Sanctioned Unit, only to find he is now elderly and ill. Damien Somerfield: He is assigned to assassinate her during their confrontation at the Kinsmen lair but underestimates her capabilities which allows her to escape. Powers and Abilities Ushio is a Technopath which allows her to manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology". Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. She can control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programming at will. Can operate most technology just by touching or looking. A variation on Electricity Manipulation, she can controls specific electrons and instructs them which items to engage or disengage. She is also able to use the electric impulses to gently control smaller metal parts. Ushio's right eye is fitted with a cybernetic implant that is able to translate its selected target and surroundings into data. This allows her to uncover her opponent's drawbacks, personality, mental status, and powers and abilities. However if left open for more than 1-2 and-a-half minutes, her right eye can overload with data, and cause severe mental strain, and possibly even incapacitate her. That is why she normally keeps it covered for most of the time. Mechsuit Advanced Mechanical Wear designed and tailered by herself. It is extremely durable, posesses super speed and allows for enhanced swordsmanship. Additionally the blade projectile can discharge a devastating wave of ionic energy. It can also fire up to 12 mini rocket missiles in one go. Category:Character Category:Supers Category:Female Character Category:Sanctified Category:Non-Canon Character